gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Minorité report/@comment-5372485-20130617222150/@comment-8451018-20130617234327
Je ne suis pas hyper inspirée non plus donc ça me donne ça : Pareil, j'aime beaucoup le début de l'épisode que je trouve très drôle : voir Sue et Will se disputer (j'aurais voulu employer un autre mot mais je me suis jurée d'être toujours polie sur le wiki !) ^-^ en slow-motion, quitte à grogner comme des dinosaures et les voir avoir un point de vue sur cette même dispute est excellent. Surtout Sue qui s'auto-complimente sur son... élégance ! XD Sinon, quels hypocrites devant Figgins ! "Faites-vous un câlin !" O_o J'adore cette scène. Définitivement ! =P Je crois que c'est la première fois que la musique que j'appelle le "thème de Sue quand elle pète un câble" est utilisée. XD Et j'adoore quand elle casse tout dans le bureau de Figgins. Figgins qui m'éclate vraiment avec son "No ! Not the children !!!"). Sue et Will, on dirait des gamins surtout dans le bureau de Figgins quand Sue refuse que Will la touche et qu'il le fait quand même même si elle le menace d'un procès. Et Figgins qui doit essayer de conserver un minimum d'autorité : "Sue, vous avez tord et William raison !" Mais quoiqu'il en soit, oui, j'aime bien l'idée que certains personnages puissent être représentés par une musique qui les caractérise dans le show : je pense à la petite mélodie enfantine qui accompagne Britt' à chaque fois qu'elle dit quelque chose d'adorable. =) J'adore quand Sue appelle les "minorités" pour aller ce placer près de "cette chose noire et brillante" ''("ça s'appelle un piano Sue !") : "Santana, Wheels, Gay kid, Asian... Other Asian, Aretha and Shaft." Mais franchement, je suis trop étonnée que tous les élèves se rangent si facilement du côté de Sue ? O_o Elle les amadoue avec une chanson qu'ils aiment et c'en est fini de leur dévotion à Mr. Schue. Bye, Bye, Bye ! (''I want it that way...! =P ) Un peu ingrats les élèves... Au passage, premières piques de Sue sur la coiffure de Will... =P Important : Oh, première réplique de Mike, il me semble et même celle de Britt durant le test d'espagnol. =) Pour notre triangle amoureux : Finn est mignon lors de la scène de l'échographie. C'est dur quand même pour eux... =S Les pauvres : des gamins qui se retrouvent avec un autre gamin à venir ! =/ Par contre oui, son idée de nommer leur fille Drizzle à cause de Gwyneth Paltrow et parce qu'il aime les pommes et la pluie... euh non ! --' Pareil en comparant Quinn à Rachel : quelle délicatesse ! --' Arrgh ! Le retour de ce pervers de Jacob Ben Israel. --' Ride Wit Me : j'aime vraiment aussi et elle n'a même pas été enregistrée ! Dommage. Super chanson de groupe ! Quelle énergie ! J'aime le câlin Brittana lorsqu'elles doivent se séparer. Tu as totalement raison sur le p'tit discours de Kurt qui fait rire tout le monde : tellement agréable cette ambiance, une guitare, une batterie et des amis : ça c'est Glee ! =D Détail qui tue : Wow ! Beaucoup de vent dans les couloirs du lycée lors de No Air... La tête méga jalouse de Quinn (jalouse pour Finn ou Rachel...? Je sais ce que tu penses ! ) XD Dispute Faberry : j'ai parfaitement repéré cette tension aussi... ^-^ Solo Quinn : parfait ! Mais pour qui les paroles du solo au juste... ? Hum... XD J'aime lorsque tous les membres du Glee Club se tirent (pardon, pas d'autre mot ! J'étais pas sensée être polie moi ?!) en claquant la porte sur leurs belles phrases ! =D Ils ont parfaitement remis en place leur profs ! Mais après, je ferais presque confiance à Sue lorsqu'elle veut dit vouloir juste connaitre la liste des chansons pour les Sélections... fake ! Les larmes de Will sont très touchantes et j'en veux tellement à Terri de lui infliger ce qui va suivre ! =S Kendra... bah ! Si ses enfants sont débiles, ça vient peut-être aussi de son système d'éducation... --' Oh purée, je me sens mal pour Quinn lorsque Sue annonce sa grossesse sans délicatesse et force Jacob à tout révéler sur le net. Et Finn qui répète "It's OK", je me sens vraiment trop mal pour eux. =S Keep Holding On : j'avais oublié comment cette perf' était magnifique (les couleurs des vêtements, la chorée, les visages) : mon dieu, les larmes de Quinn. Tu m'étonnes que tu aimes ce moment Faberry : c'est sublimement ambigu ! *_* Tous nos ND sont hyper émus (Kurt semble vouloir pleurer pour Quinn !) PS : Oui, tout à fait mais je ne l'ai pas vu, ce film. PS 2 : Mais comment insères-tu une note de musique dans ton paragraphe ? O_o (je passe sans doute pour une andouille en demandant ça mais cela m'intrigue... Y a un truc ?!) ;-) Et c'était une référence à Conor Maynard au fait ? ^^' Hum... la fin de mon comm' part un peu en cacahuette ! XD